Tenants
by Snowangel02
Summary: In which Anna develops a crush on her new neighbor. Modern AU.
1. Tenants

_I couldn't sleep with this in my head. I have no writing style, so this might be all over the place._

 _¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

 _Edit: Fixed the formatting the Doc Manager erased. And switched around some awkward phrases. I think._

 _Disclaimer: The Frozen Franchise and all its characters are property of Disney. No Profit made, nor intended infringement._

* * *

Tenants

* * *

Anna doesn't like girls.

Well, that's a lie. She likes girls; she's had girlfriends. Just not, _girlfriends_. She doesn't _like_ like girls.

Not that she has anything against those who do! No not at all; it's just. Well. All her life, she's always been attracted to guys, only ever dated guys — all of three — and the closest thing she ever did with a girl was kiss one. An old one. In a train. By accident. It wasn't pleasant (nor was it a good idea to wear heels that one and only time).

Anna doesn't like girls. So when she stops in the middle of the lobby — hair an auburn tornado, clad in a loose drool-stained-T and worn out bunny slippers — to stare at the unfamiliar-yet-unnaturally pretty platinum blonde woman next to the PO boxes, Anna, for the first time in her life, questions her sexuality.

* * *

"Oh," Kristoff managed to say before a face-splitting yawn broke free from his lungs _"Ou mus' be alk'n 'bout 'e nu gur'."_

"New girl?" Anna questioned, fork full of eggs halting in the middle of its ascension.

The burly man nodded, rubbing his jaw, muttering about a popped bone, "Uh, yeah. Heard a new tenant moved in after that Weselton creep hit it big and gave us _'troubled youths'_ the finger; didn't know it was a 'she', though."

"A new tenant…?" Anna murmured to herself, then promptly punched her bulky friend on his arm, "How come you didn't tell me someone finally replaced _The Weasel?_ "

" _Ow_ , hey!" Kristoff yelped before shielding his arm, " I did tell you — you were probably too busy stuffing your face with chocolate to listen!"

Anna tsked, "Rude," even though it was most likely true.

Duke Weselton, formally dubbed _The Weasel_ by the local tenants (curtesy of Anna, coining the title) was by no means a pleasant man. He was most definitely the oldest tenant in the whole complex, the age difference about 30-40 years apart. He never had much tolerance for anyone else in the building, and he had special disdain for the redhead for some unfathomable reason ( _"You threw his toupee off the friggin roof at the building barbecue!" "It's not my fault I thought something was eating his head!"_ ). The feeling was mutual.

Everyone in the complex wished he would just leave, even those in his age range (the more cynical wished he'd drop dead), and when he'd hit the five hundred twenty-three million dollar jackpot, they'd finally got their wish. Many were not very happy about the catalyst.

Anna reached over the small table in Kristoff's apartment to refill her glass with the pitcher of orange juice, "So I guess she'll be moving on my floor, then."

 _"If ish the same pershun wer' talkin' 'bout"_ Kristoff managed to say before swallowing the chunks of french toast in his mouth."Then yeah, most likely."

"Hmm. Yeah."

It took Anna's brain a few seconds to process what she just heard.

Unnaturally pretty blonde is moving on her floor.

She's moving in _The Weasel's_ apartment.

Weasel's apartment that's _right across from her own._

"Anna?—Anna! _You're spilling the juice all over the eggs!_ "

* * *

Anna didn't sleep well last night.

She didn't leave her apartment all day. Her mind was reeling at the idea of the unnaturally pretty blonde woman (she has to stop calling her that) was living within stepping distance from her house. In any other scenario, she would've promptly knocked a jingle on her new neighbor's door — probably with a chocolate themed gift — and welcome them to _Oaken's Rental Complex's_ not-small-but-not-large family. But she couldn't muster up the courage, not when the very thought of the new tenant's presence brought on a furious flush to her freckled cheeks.

She hadn't even _seen much of her_ ; the lighting was unusually bright that morning, shielding mush off the woman's features. She only caught a glimpse of her profile view, wearing most likely jogging clothes that left her _very_ defined stomach bare and accentuated her womanly assets and ass she wanted to sink her teeth into and Anna really needed to calm down before someone saw her all hot and bothered in front of her open P.O. box lest they think she orders from _Play Girl_. She doesn't even know why she's so worked up anyway; there were at least three other rooms for rent at the moment, she could be moving in any of them! She must just be sexually frustrated.

"Good morning!"

...And that breathless, smoky, oh so very _feminine_ voice did not help.

The new voice in the room was, for all intents and purpose, very much vocal sex. Of all the things to happen on a usually quiet Sunday morning, she wasn't expecting to be turned on so early in the morning by some girl's heavy breathing. She nearly forgot her manners.

Getting her bearings, Anna titled her head just so to greet the new panting woman and couldn't stop her head from turning a complete ninety degrees.

 _...Oh._

 _Tall_ , was the first thing that came to her mind as she had to tilt her head up; she was nearly a full head taller than the strawberry blond. Second was pale — almost was pale as that Snow woman from apartment D12— which would explain the lack of features saw on the count of the 'lighting' yesterday. The only thing that contrasted on her was a full head of very familiar, very _platinum_ blond hair, and her doe-like eyes as blue as the endless ocean that were staring right back at her.

 _Wait. What?_

The blush that was beginning to recede from earlier made home on her face again as the redhead realized with trepidation that she had just basically ogled the not-stranger from yesterday, and while she knew she was nowhere near as white as the taller woman, she was sure it was showing. The stranger, for her part, looked on in bewilderment and, if her eyes were anything to go by, a bit of amusement, "…Um—?"

 _"HI!"_ Anna all but shouted in the woman's face and she just wanted to punch herself in her own, "Uh…I-I mean, good morning!"

It took about two centuries in Anna's head before the woman's resting mouth to curl up in one corner to a crooked smirk, "Likewise."

But Anna was too focused on the blond's off-balanced lips — they look like cherries and Anna wanted to take them in her mouth. She's allergic to cherries — to hear anything but the sound of her own heartbeat. When the woman's words (well, _word_ ) finally reached her ears though, she had already turned back to the grid of metal boxes in front of them.

Anna turned her attention back to her own mailbox; the small steel door marked B10 was empty, its contents held tight in Anna's sweaty palm. She dared a glance at the pretty stranger sifting through her own mail — she was wearing the same oddly alluring jogging outfit on as yesterday, one ear bud hanging off her left shoulder, and her respiratory system seems to have gone back to normal, _which definitely didn't dissatisfy the redhead_ — before peeking at the number on the small metal door relieve her suspicions.

B12. The room right across from her.

Well.

 _"Goodnight!"_ Because Anna's stupid brain concluded the sky's sunny disposition was a time for sleeping as she slammed (and didn't lock) her mailbox and sprinted away, not bothering to pick up any falling envelopes.

For the second time in her life, Anna questions her sexuality.

* * *

"Goodnight?"

"I knoooow!" Anna whined into a pillow before jerking it away as if it insulted her mother, "Ew! Do you wash this!?"

Kristoff tossed the pillow off the bed before sitting next to his friend, "Not important. You told her goodnight?"

"It was the first thing that popped into my head!" Anna exclaimed, hands dramatically gesturing in the air, "It's not like I didn't know it was daytime because even I don't sleep in that late but I looked over and saw she was taking mail out of the B12 box and I sort of panicked because now I have this insanely pretty neighbor and I couldn't even think of a sentence when I first saw her and that kinda scares me a little _ok maybe a lot_ and— _mmph!?_ "

Anna couldn't tell the last time her burly friend had to physically restrain her from word-vomiting everywhere (probably the first time they met) but was oddly glad for it. A few seconds passed before Kristoff thought it safe to remove his hand from his friend's mouth.

"Thanks."

He grunted.

Silence.

"Sooo… you like girls?"

"Wh— _No!_ Of Course not!" Anna blanched, "Why would you even think that?"

"You just said you went googly-eyes for the new girl."

"I did not!"

"It was implied." Kristoff deadpanned, then soften his gaze when he saw his friend fidget, "Hey…y'know if it's ok if you do," he laid one of his large hands on Anna's dainty shoulder, "It doesn't bother me."

"Of course it doesn't, Mr. Love-expert," Anna exasperated, but laid her hand on top of his nonetheless, "It's just. I've never liked a girl. Not like that. Not like—like her. I don't even know her! And, I guess— it scared me. A little."

"Mm." Kris hummed, rubbing her shoulder, "First time for everything?"

"Kris!"

"Ow!" He rubbed his deltoid, "I'm serious—what's the worst that could happen?" Anna opened her mouth to rebut, but couldn't think of a reason. He went on, "Why don't you just talk to her?"

"And say what?"

"I don't know, _'Hi, my name's Anna! I really wanna jump your bones, but let's be friends first!'_ "

"…I do not sound like that."

"So you do wanna jump her bones?"

 _"Kris!"_

"Ow! _— quit abusing me woman!"_

* * *

The next time Anna sees her in the lobby, a week has passed. Her pretty new neighbor probably doesn't even remember her.

"G-good morning" she sputters out and can't help but sink in on herself.

The blonde contemplates something before shyly replying, "Not goodnight this time?"

It comes out of her mouth before she could stop, "Not until after our first date!" And she's practically mortified until she sees her pretty neighbor's pretty cheeks turn a pretty red.

The blonde gives a tiny little shrug before baring that same crooked smile at like last week, "Maybe."

Anna's in love.

* * *

"You can't fall in love with someone you just met."

"I can, and I did," Anna harrumphed, before taking a sip of coffee-flavored chocolate she ordered at their local café, "And just for that, you're not invited to our wedding!"

"There's a _wedding_ now?" Kristen looked incredulously at his enamored friend across from him "What happened to 'I don't girls'?"

"Like you said: first time for everything." she sighed dreamily.

"You don't even know her!"

"And yet, I know all I need to know about her."

And Kristoff's countenance turned from dubious to combative, "Oh yeah? What's her name?"

…

…

 _"…Damn."_

* * *

 _ **To be or not to be (continued).**_


	2. Tenants 2

_Disclaimer: The Frozen Franchise and all its characters are property of Disney. No Profit made, nor intended infringement._

* * *

Tenants

* * *

"Winter?"

"Vinter."

"…You mean Winter."

"What—no; _Vinter_. Like, Winter, but with a 'V'."

"Wait, really?"

" _Yeah,"_ Anna sighed dreamily, sinking further into her friend's old burgundy couch, a sappy grin on her face that that Kristoff couldn't see, "Isn't it such a beautiful name?"

"Uh…" the burly man looked up from washing the dishes, his expression skeptical, "Did she have an accent. You sure you didn't just misheard her?"

"Hmm," Anna looked at the ceiling, thinking, "I guess she did have a slight accent — don't know where it's from, though — but she definitely said _Vinter._ Stressed it, in fact."

"Huh." Kristoff elegantly concluded. He made his way back over to the couch, picking up the TV remote, "Must be foreign. Maybe that's something you should bring up next time you talk to her."

Anna furrowed her brow, "Next time?"

"Uh, yeah," Kristoff glanced over to her, "As opposed to the _previous_ time you two spoke?"

"…"

"…When you introduced each other?"

"Oh!" Anna perked, right before her eyes grew the size of saucers, "Oh. _Oh._ "

"Okay, what's with all the _'ohs'_ ; did you embarrass yourself in front of her… _again_?"

Kristoff was expecting his feisty friend to go on the defensive, maybe even bruise one of his shoulders more. He was not expecting her to shrink herself, shoulders reaching her ears and fiddling with her hands, exuding a mousy, "Weelll… _yes and no_?"

"Yes and…what did you do, Anna?"

"… _Weeeeelllllll…"_

* * *

 _(Five Days Ago)_

" _Elsa Vinter?"_

Anna reads the name on the tag of the unopened box out loud. After receiving a notice from the lobby that a package had arrived for her (probably something from her parents. Hopefully chocolate.), Anna raced downstairs like a child on christmas and skipped back up to her apartment without even reading the name on the little package in her hand.

Well, there's a lesson learned.

Picking up to inspect it for any damage, Anna winces when she sees a little dent on the side of the box. She knew she shouldn't have started taking the steps by threes towards the end of her ascent—of course she'd lose her footing and drop her 'gift'. _Well that's another lesson learned._

Anna felt a little guilty for messing up someone else's property, especially since it could've been easily avoided if she just took her time and _read the name on the package_ , but there was no real prominent damage done, so hopefully the real owner won't be to angry with her. Whoever this 'Elsa' person is — she might be friendly towards the other tenants, but she doesn't know _everyone's_ name in the building.

A sigh escaped her lungs, "Might as well take it back to the lobby."

An epiphany struck her. Before she did anything, Anna went further into her apartment to freshen up; she brushed her teeth, and took a shower, and took out decent, less embarrassing attire to put on (basic shirt and skinny jeans)… just in case a certain _someone_ will be in the lobby as well. Anna had her hand on the door knob— package under her arm — when she heard a noise equivalent to chubaka escape her stomach.

Hm.

Food first. Then package.

—x0x0x—

Anna forgets the package upstairs.

It's bad enough that she burned through half her food supply after screwing up breakfast (why did she even attempt cooking— she burns _water_ for goodness sake), she had to throw out whatever good cooking wear she had, it being charred beyond repair. And now she has to go back up those three stupid flights of stairs again because the elevator is 'UNDER CONSTRUCTION.' Damn Hiro and his 'science experiments'.

She sighed for the second time today, "I need caffeine."

Only except the vending machine in the building lobby entrance was sold out every chocolate item it had. Today was not a good day.

Anna reopened the main entrance doors and was greeted by a very familiar-yet-unfamiliar sight.

It was her new neighbor — the really pretty one who always wears really short jogging clothes and who she may-or-may-not want to marry — pacing near the _Lost and Found -slash- Deliver Service_ _Center._ For living directly across from her, she hadn't seen the blonde woman in nearly two weeks since they last spoke. Well, _spoke_ is a bit of an overstatement, what with the blonde having to excuse herself right after Anna kinda-but-not-really asked her on a date to take a phone call. She tried not to remember the phone's lack of ringing.

Today she looked a little agitated though, pacing around, hands ringing one another, as if waiting for something. Or _someone_. Part of Anna wished it were her; maybe she really _did_ want to go on that date?

Anna's wishful thinking was cut short when the _Lost and Found_ attendant appeared from the storage room, looking sympathetic, if not a little weary.

"I'm sorry, miss, I did not see it back there. _Again._ " Anna couldn't help but hear a bit of edge to the man's usually patient voice. It kinda ticked her off a bit — why, she doesn't know.

"You sure?" Her neighbor asked, slightly leaning on the counter, her back facing Anna, "The e-mail said it was supposed to arrive this morning."

Anna was sure the man replied, but she was too focused on the woman's back. The redhead had only just noticed the blonde wasn't wearing her jogging outfit today. Instead, she was in a t-shirt two sizes too big, her hair in a messy bun rather than a ponytail, and yoga pants. Rather _tight_ yoga pants. Anna could definitely see the lining of her underwear. She's not drooling.

She could only hear a few snippets of the rest of the conversation — something about something missing and mislabels — but what she heard next brought her back to the living.

"Sorry but, do you think you can check one more time? It should say Elsa Vinter, but they usually get my last name wrong and spell it with a 'W' instead of a 'V'.

…Oh.

Oh shit.

In the back of her mind, Anna saw the attendant rub his eyes, "very well, miss, but this is the last. You might have to come to terms with your order simply being delayed—"

"—Or maybe someone in here stole it." There was an edge to the blonde's voice that Anna'd definitely be turned by if she weren't so terrified.

"…Yes, that too." The man queried his brow, "though I doubt anyone in the building would do such a thing…at least, not on purpose."

With that, the man disappeared into the backroom, and her neighbor — _Elsa Vinter,_ she reminds herself _—_ resumed her pacing, front facing back to Anna.

In a jolt of irrational panic, Anna bolted through the building's exit door, making sure it closed quietly. Maybe she'll just stay out here until her neighbor — _Elsa —_ retreats back upstairs.

So she does. Five minutes later, she hears footsteps climbing the stairs. She waits an hour just to be sure.

It started to rain.

* * *

" _You stole her delivery!?"_

" _Shhhh!"_ Anna hushed harshly, "She might hear you! And I didn't _steal_ her package; it was an accident!"

" _We're two flights up!"_ Kristen shouted, "And then what — _you hid from her?_ "

"Like a coward."

" _In the rain!?"_

"It was more of a light drizzle, honestly."

"Wh- _WHY!?_ "

"I DON'T KNOW!" Anna flung her hands in the air, "I don't know I just panicked! I didn't want her to think I took it on purpose!"

"By _not_ giving her her property!?"

"It was stupid — _I_ was stupid, I get it Kris! I don't need you to tell me that!" She dropped her head in her lap, the balls of her hands pressing against her forehead, " _So stupid."_

Only then did Kristoff's hard stare soften, "Anna… look I. I'm sorry; you're not stupid, I just. I wasn't expecting it, as all." He scooted closer to his friend when he heard a sniff and started rubbing her back, "Hey, come now, it's over. It happened nearly a week ago — she probably doesn't even remember it now and is just enjoying what she ordered."

Anna finally looked back up at him, eyes a little glistened but with the same deer-in-headlights expression on her face, "…yeah…about that…"

"…Anna, you _did_ give her back a her stuff eventually right?"

"…Weeeeelllllll—"

" _YOU STILL HAVE HER PACKAGE!?"_

" _I DIDN'T KNOW WHEN WOULD BE A GOOD TIME!"_

" _SHE LIVES RIGHT NEXT DOOR!"_

"Well, technically she lives _across_ from me, which isn't exactly the same as—"

" _GO GIVE THAT WOMAN HER FRIGGIN' PROPERTY!"_

* * *

Anna stood in front of door B12

After getting kicked out by her brute of a friend, the redhead begrudgingly moped downstairs to her floor and took out the small box from under her bed. Anna looked back at her apartment, door ajar.

Hm.

Technically, her neighbor wasn't across from her, not _directly_ — it was a little more to the left of her on the other side of the wall.

The more you know.

Returning her focus back to the box in hand, she held it up to look for any more signs of damage. It was still in surprisingly good condition, save for that one small dent on its side, but otherwise unblemished. Satisfied with her inspection, Anna proceeded to raise her hand, knuckles at the ready, to knock on the door.

…

…Any second now.

…

" _Argh!"_ It is that hard to knock, she doesn't know why she's having such a hard time doing so.

 _Coward._

Anna wanted to refute that, but even she can't deny its truth, "Maybe I'll just leave it here on the floor and she'll just pick it up," she murmured under her breath, "Yeah. Yeah that could work!"

As she was setting the box down, the package was about three centimeters from the ground when the door opened.

"Anna?"

Shit.

Anna stood back up so fast she got whiplash, "Uh, _Elsa_! Heya, whatare you doing here?"

The blonde gave her a blank stare, "Um. I live here."

Anna wanted to kick herself, "Haha, yeah right of course! Silly me! Kind of a scatterbrain" she emphasized her statement by lightly knocking on her noggin. And Anna saw the slightest bit of a smirk forming on the perfect lips before it unexpectedly curled downward.

"What's that?"

The redhead followed the direction of the perfectly manicured finger towards— _oh._ "Um—"

"Is that my package? I've been looking for it everywhere! I thought it got lost, or worst, stolen—" She looked on incredulously but then eyed the redhead suspiciously, "How did you get that?"

The strawberry blond couldn't stop the laugh that came out of her, which sounded more like a bark and sob hybrid, "F-Funny story about that! See I kind of…stole it. _By accident!_ " She stuttered but hurriedly explained when she saw the blonde's frown deepen, "It was a _complete_ accident and I was going to return it but then I saw how _frantic_ and _ticked_ you were and I didn't want that rage be directed at me 'cause _I want you to like and maybe be friends possibly but I don't know after this but I'd totally understand if you don't want to see me again after this!_ "

 _Silence_.

Anna opened her eyes (she didn't even know she closed them) to see Elsa's perfect blue eyes ( _everything about her is perfect_ ) the size of dinner plates not unlike her own earlier at Kristoff's. It took her about four seconds to realize that she just word-vomitted to the object of her affections.

 _Sweet God, swallow me._

" _Here!"_ She all but shoved the small box in Elsa's chest before practically teleporting into her apartment, slamming the door shut and locking all three of its locks.

" _Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_ Anna cursed under her breath, dragging herself against the door down onto the floor. Well there goes her chance with her pretty blonde neighbor. First she asked her (not really) on a date, then she regurgitates nonsensical babble in her face. Anna groaned; she probably thought she was some strange girl high on drugs or something.

 _She'll never want to get to know me._

…

…Wait.

"How does she know my name?"

* * *

 _ **Second verse, same as the first.**_


	3. Tenants 3

**A/N: This. This chapter. It was like pulling teeth out of a two month old baby, except the baby doesn't have teeth, so you're kinda just poking its little gums and its in pain but the parent insists you pull the teeth out and now you're wondering why you took this job only to wake up at one thirty in the afternoon the next day and you swear off sugar for the rest of your life even though you know you're going to have dessert tonight and probably have the weird baby teeth dream again but it's worth it cause chocolate cake tastes like ecstasy and marijuana had a baby of its own.**

 **Or something.**

 _Disclaimer: The Frozen Franchise and all its characters are property of Disney. No Profit made, nor intended infringement._

* * *

Tenants

* * *

"She knows my name Kris! She. Knows. My. _Name_!"

Almost immediately after her latest embarrassing encounter with her neighbor, Anna sprang from the door and made a dash, and crash landing toward her bedroom night stand where her phone was charging to blather her burly friend's ear off. She'd pick up the cup she knocked over later. And soap up the juice that was spilled.

 _"Um…okay,"_ Hearing Kristoff's voice snapped her out of her inner thoughts. Anna could practically hear the cogs turning in the blonde's mind through the phone. Or maybe he's just scratching his head, _"So?"_

" _So!?"_ Anna looked at her phone incredulously before remembering this wasn't one of their Face-Time calls, " _So_ , how could she have known that? I mean, we've only talked _twice_ — okay thrice now — and I definitely didn't mention my name ever to her so how could she have found out; like, did she spy on me or something?" Anna gasped, her train of thought spastically altering its course.

" _Anna, I really don't think—"_

" _Ohmygosh_ , Kris! What if she _is_ spy! Like, she was sent from another country to do spy stuff on unsuspecting civilians and seduce them with her hot bod into spilling government intel!?"

Static replied.

"… _okay,"_ While she couldn't see him, Anna knew Kristoff had his meaty fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. The _incredibly_ exasperated sigh she received was also a clue, _"Let me indulge you for a moment: First of all, if she were a foreign spy, why would she be going after regular denizens and not higher-ups? Secondly, why would she go after_ you _out of anyone else?"_

"I donno; redheads are trouble?"

"You damn right, they are."

"Oh, you are _so_ lucky I'm not there to punch you."

"Small victories," Kristoff chuckled over the phone, and Anna failed to suppress her own, _"But back to your point earlier; it_ is _weird that she'd know your name. Maybe she just heard from someone else in the building?"_

"Hmm," Anna bit her lip in thought, "No I don't think so. She said it wrong; _A-na_ , instead of _Ah-na_ ,"

" _Maybe she read it somewhere, then."_

"Yeah, but _where?_ " her fluffy comforter made contact with her back; the bed creaked underneath, "It's not like I have my name plastered all around the building."

" _Maybe she got it off of that 'WANTED' list website."_

"Kris, be serious here!" Anna glared at the ceiling, "And you know I took that stupid thing down ages ago!"

Anna remembered the all-but-pleasant surprise email notice she received not too long after the building barbeque, alerting her of a warrant out for her arrest for ten thousand dollars. Her crime: "The unjustified tossing of elderly possessions" _("What more does he want? I already offered him apology chocolate." "He's_ diabetic! _"_ ).

" _Hey, here's an idea,"_ Kristoff's tone made it seemed like he discovered gold, _"Why don't you just, oh I don't know,_ ask her _?"_

"Ask—" Anna's body propelled itself upright, pigtails flying in the air, "Are you _crazy!?_ I embarrassed myself _three times_ in front of that woman already, one of which involved taking her delivery—"

" _Oh yeah, did you give that back, by the way?"_

Anna scoffed, "Yes I—" _threw it at her_ "—gave it back to her! Point is: she probably thinks I'm some mental patient and wants me as far away from her as possible!"

" _Do you know that for sure?"_

"Wh—Yes I know that for sure!"

" _And how would you, exactly, when all you do is make googly eyes at her?"_

"That's not—"

" _Or when you trip over your own tongue trying to have an actual conversation with her?"_

"Hey—!"

" _Or when you're just too busy running away from her?"_

For once, the redhead's face wasn't red from embarrassment, "I'm hanging up now."

" _Anna wai—!"_

Anna groaned, feeling a headache forming around her temples; as much as she loved the big lug, Kristoff's smart-aleck remarks were very much unneeded at the moment. Even if he was right. As always.

Taking a look at the time on her phone, Anna groaned once more — 12:30 was not a suitable time to be overanalyzing one's life choices over a pretty girl. Or thinking about your best friend calling you out on analyzing your life choices over a pretty girl. Or pretty girls.

Whatever, she's tired. She'll think more when she's rejuvenated.

* * *

Anna ends up in the emergency room the next day.

Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to fall asleep with glass shards on your floor. And orange juice that stains your carpet.

Luckily, there was a clinic just a few blocks away. The doctor said she was fortunate that it was only an inch deep, and a couple of small stitches plus a band-aid was all she needed. "She never said how much it would hurt to walk though." Anna grumbled as she made her way back to her building, though the sensible part of her knew it was a bad idea to _walk with fresh stitches on the sole of her foot,_ even if her doctor numbed it beforehand _._ It would've been more sensible to call someone, but the closest friend she had was Kristoff, and after their little discussion last night, Anna wasn't entirely in the mood to hear blonde man's "mom voice."

It doesn't matter anyhow as she's right in front of the building's entrance. All that's left to do now is climb up the stairs and enter her apartment and sleep the rest of the day away, maybe even make one of those cheap hot cocoa packets with the little marshmallows (who cares if it's the middle of June?)—

— Except when she laid her hand on the door handle, the usual, cold, hard, rough metal was replaced with warm, soft, smooth _flesh._

"Oh, I'm so sor-" the apology that was on the tip of her tongue died to a breathless wheeze when Anna's teal eyes locked onto a familiar alluring ocean blue.

"Oh, Anna!" The small raise of Elsa's brow showed her own surprise before promptly removing her hand off the door handle, "My apologies; after you."

Anna's brain always seemed to slow down while in this woman's presence, though the iron pressed white shirt and black pencil skirt the blonde was wearing sped Anna's heart rate up so fast she thought she'd go into shock. Her professional bun and the light blush on her cheeks that made her eyes even bluer actually made Anna clench her chest. Though the concern in the woman's eyes allowed her come to her senses, now realizing she was ogling her pretty neighbor. Again.

Anna physically shook her head, ignoring the way Elsa's frown deepened, "Uh, r-right! I-I mean, know worries, I should've been watching where I was going!" She also should've been paying attention to what she was doing so the glass door wouldn't have slammed all the way open, making her and the blonde jump in surprise, and Anna _definitely heard a crack oh good God_ — "Ah heh, s-sorry… Don't know my own strength, I guess!" — _just please stop._

Her pretty neighbor looked on at her with a blank stare, as if contemplating something — possibly rethinking her choice to move here or considering finding an adult for the child in front of here because goodness knows Anna needs one — before finally fixing her with a polite smile, and gesturing with her hand for Anna to enter first.

Right, the door.

Anna's steps felt more like a frog leap as she quickly found her way to the next door connecting the entrance hall to the building lobby. She didn't even bother to check if the vending machine's chocolaty treats were restacked.

"Maybe I should get this one?" Anna's hand wasn't even near the doorknob, but the thinly veiled mirth the redhead heard in the voice behind her halted any motion in her hands, the blush she was trying desperately to suppress crawling its way up her neck. She could only nod as she got out of the woman's way, "Yeah, s-sorry again about that."

"It's fine," the entrance to the lobby came to view, but Elsa's small chuckle took over Anna's mind, "We all misplace our strength sometimes," And the blush Anna now sported glowed even brighter.

Once they set foot in the vacant lobby, Anna couldn't help but be hyper aware of how alone they were, or how close they were walking, or how _nice_ Elsa smelled _is that raspberry or—?_

"Well um!" Anna's unexpected shout made the blonde flinch _again_ for the second time but she had to power through it, "S-see ya later!" And in the blink of an eye, Anna was racing up the stairs to the confines of her own apartment when she stopped abruptly on the top of the second floor stairs. It caught up to her that she quite literally ran away from the beautiful woman downstairs that lives right across from her — like she's been doing in nearly every encounter with her so far, just like Kristoff said — and she might've possibly offended her.

" _Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_ Anna was about to race back down to the lobby when she saw the blonde halting mid-step in the middle of the staircase. Elsa looked upon her, her face contorted in genuine surprise. "Oh… is it later already?" The blonde's lopsided smirk would've turned Anna into a goopy mess if it clearly didn't meet her cerulean eyes.

"Yes. I mean—no, I-I mean—!" the glowing blush on her face turned into a raging inferno. _Deep breaths_ , _Anna_ , "I'm sorry!"

"What're —"

"I —" another deep breath was very much needed, "I ran. From _you._ W-which was stupid, because there was no need to, like, I don't owe you money so why run, right? E-especially since you're new here and we live on the same floor so it's pretty rude of me just avoid you, even if you're really pretty —" _wow,_ did she just. The blush Elsa was sporting was definitely not from her makeup. She definitely did. "— wait, what? No, I mean… what do I mean?" What _did_ she mean? "… _I'm so sorry_." The lame conclusion to her lame speech made Anna cringe so hard. Her shoulders were bunched up and one hand was tugging at one of her pigtails. She actually felt like crying. She almost did, when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Anna, it's okay," to say that Elsa looked baffled would be an understatement; she looked as if someone put her on a roller coaster with no safety bars and is wondering how she's still alive after all the loopty-loops, "I'm…not offended, I guess? I mean, yes, I did find it odd that you… _ran,_ but after all the encounters we've had, I think 'odd' is just your thing," Elsa lightly squeezed the shorter girl's shoulder, the smile she donned met her eyes this time, "And I mean that in the best way possible."

Anna looked at the perfectly manicured hand and forgot to breath for a moment. Elsa promptly took it away, unfortunately, seeming to misread her silent stare. Regardless, hearing the older woman's (she certainly _seemed_ more mature) made Anna visibly relax, prompting the blonde's smile to stretch ever so wider. Before her brain caught up with her, the redhead opened her mouth,

" _Ah-na."_

"Pardon?"

"Uh." Anna gulped, her hand fiddling with a braid again, "My name. It's _Ah-na,_ not _A-na_."

What Anna was expecting was a quick change in pronunciation, but Elsa looked as if she just kicked the redhead's puppy, "Oh, my goodness, I am _so_ sorry! I just read — a-and I assumed…!"

While Anna didn't know this woman at all, that frantic _What-Do-I-Do-With-Myself_ look did not suit her pretty face. Even if it was really cute, "I-its okay! I-you didn't know. Besides, _A-na_ is a lot more common so it makes sense that, y'know, you thought… that. Heh." Anna considered taking speech classes once school started back up.

Somehow, her haphazard wording seemed to calm the blonde down a bit, "Yes, that's true," Elsa coughed in her hand, looking the tiniest bit flustered before she straightened back up, "Though, if I'm being honest with, _Ah-na_ sounds a lot prettier, in my opinion."

Oh. Okay, so she wasn't really expecting that, but the shy little smirk she received stopped her from going all dopey-eyed, " _Thank you!_ Um, E-Elsa's a beautiful name too!" She said _Ah-na_ sounded 'pretty' but okay. Regardless, she got a cute giggle out of her again, "Thank you." The blonde moved a few steps up above Anna before addressing her, jerking her head upward, "Shall we?"

The redhead just realized they hadn't moved since they starting talking. She made a dash to catch up with the blonde, nearly tripping on the way, "Lets!"

* * *

Awkward silence engulfed the two.

According to Anna, at least. She chanced a glance at her well dressed companion; she seemed far more at eased than the redhead, occasionally checking her phone. Anna would be doing the same too, if she hadn't left the damn thing on her dresser upstairs. Thinking about it now, she probably has about over twenty-plus texts and missed calls, all of them definitely from one big-nosed mountain of a man. Anna groaned just thinking about having to explain what happened to her this morning.

"Everything alright, Anna?"

Elsa's soft, sensual voice brought her back to the present, "Oh, yeah! J-just thinking about…" Should she share her embarrassing morning encounter with a broken glass cup? "…How much of a pain it is to walk these stairs everyday!" No, that little tid-bit will stay for another day.

Elsa hummed, "I don't really mind, I quite like the daily exercise — keeps you in shape."

"Is that why you're always in that jogging outfit?" Her mouth needs to stop talking before her brain gives permission, "N-not that I check to see if you are or anything!" Except that's exactly what she's been doing for the past week or so whenever she sees the blonde from her window.

Thankfully, the blonde only smiled, "I like being healthy." And it definitely shows; her jogging clothes left little to the imagination.

"Yeah, I get that." Even if she isn't the healthiest herself, "I just wish we had the _option_ of being lazy is all. One of the kids in the building stole a model rocket from school and thought it was a good idea to launch it _inside_ the elevator, along with his own rocket he made at home." Anna huffed. Six weeks after and she's still peeved about it.

"Stole a model?" Elsa murmured, but it was loud enough for her companion to hear, "And he made his own from scratch?"

Anna nodded, "And not some cheap DIY, a rocket. Like, he actually built a rocket. Yeah it was the same size as a model, but it was like the ones you'd see at NASA or something." While she still hasn't forgiven him quite yet, she can't deny how utterly impressed she was when she heard the news.

A low whistle invaded her ear, "Impressive! He must be a genius."

"Yes, actually; a prodigy, even. But for someone so smart, he sure does a lot of dumb things, destruction of property and theft notwithstanding." They were currently walking across the 2nd Floor when Anna's brain fixated on a certain word, "S-speaking of theft…"

Her stuttering caught her new friend — are they friends? — attention. A small wave of cognizance washed across her face, "It's alright, Anna, it was an accident."

The shorter girl didn't budge, "Yeah, but how many people live here; I should've at least read the name on the package _before_ taking it."

"Everyone makes mistakes; you shouldn't beat yourself up over it," Anna could hear the sincerity in the blonde's voice, "And… I'm sure my strictness with that attendant didn't give you any boost of confidence to come forth either." The redhead nearly lost her footing. It was fortunate Elsa was able to stop her falling by grabbing her arm, "Are you ok!?"

Anna didn't even hear the question; the heat that rushed through her ears blocked all sound, "Y-you saw me yesterday?"

Elsa hummed in thought, "I wouldn't say see you, per say. More like, I saw pigtails and just sort of assumed. Guess I assumed correctly." Yes, yes she did. "But still, I'm sorry if I intimidated you."

"You didn't intimidate me!" That was definitely a lie, but okay, "I just. I scare easily, I guess?" Also a lie, but she didn't want to tell the taller woman how simultaneously frightened and aroused she was by her, "A-and it wasn't all bad! I mean, I got to learn your name — it's really pretty by the way!" She was sure she said that before.

Elsa giggled. Actually _giggled_ — not a small chuckle like earlier — and it was _so_ cute, "Thank you, and I've been wondering how you found out my name. Guess I should've put the pieces together."

Anna was still focused on the blonde's musical titter, so it took her muddled brain a moment to comprehend what Elsa said, "Heh, yeah. B-but wait!" The two stopped, and Elsa turned to face her once more, "How did you learn _my_ name?"

It seemed she caught the blonde off guard, as her eyes widened ever so, "Oh. Yes, well." For the first time since they ascended the stairs, Elsa seemed a bit flustered. Both of her hands were grasping her briefcase handle, which Anna just took notice of _how did she not see that before it's huge_ —

"To be honest, not quite unlike how you discovered mine." With that, the blonde reached into a side compartment of her and pulled out multi-colored envelopes, " _Ahem_ , you dropped these last Sunday."

Anna took the letters from her hand, letters all clearly addressed to one Anna Solberg, "Last Sun…" like a quick-reel, the memory of her fresh-outta-bed self running back up the stairs with her mail falling out of her weak grasp played clearly in her head.

 _Oh._ Of course.

Before she could even open her mouth, her pretty neighbor spoke up, "I was going to give them back the day after, honest! But I didn't know where you lived. I tried giving it to the _Lost and Found_ , and that's when I was informed that you and I lived on the same floor. But when I went to knock on your door, I sort of panicked and thought you'd be upset with me, and I also kind of forgot all about it when my own mail didn't arrive when it was supposed to and I'm really sorry if you were waiting on whatever's in those letters and unintentionally hid them from you. So, um. _Sorry_."

Anna blinked once. Twice. She thought she was the only one who rambled when she was nervous, but here was this impeccable human being all flustered and frantic and trying to do good when she thought she did bad and it was _so cute_ and absurd.

And Anna found herself gasping for air at the poor woman's expense, tears running down her face because she was laughing so hard.

After what seemed like forever, Anna found her breath, "Wow. That. _Wow."_

Pearly white teeth bit down on a full lower lip, "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Whatever fit of giggles Anna had left in her was quickly washed away, "No, no, absolutely not! It was just refreshing to hear someone other than myself ramble on — I thought I was the only one! And don't worry about the mail; they're probably just bills."

She saw the woman visibly relaxed as she sighed in relief. "Oh, good. That's good."

"Yeah, good."

"Indeed."

The blonde smiled at her, and Anna smiled back, if a bit too broad. Elsa had very expressive eyes, the redhead noted; those deep pools seem to twinkle just so as she kept eye contact, and Anna's heart fluttered. Just then, the blonde looked over the shorter girl's shoulder, and her smile seemed to drop a little. "It seems that this is your stop."

"Huh?" Anna was so caught up in their conversation, she didn't even realize that they had stopped right in front of her apartment door, "Oh. Seems it is." Though the shorter didn't make a move to open it. She turned back to her pretty neighbor and her heart dropped when she found the spark that was in those cerulean orbs was gone.

"Well, I better get inside myself. It was nice speaking with you, Anna." With a smile far less radiant than the last, Elsa swiftly turned on her heel and made way to her own home.

In a burst of confidence, or naivety, Anna's mouth spoke before her brain could protest, _"Would you like to come inside?"_

The older woman paused, then swung her head back in Anna's direction, equally surprised, "Inside?"

Anna gulped, not sure she'd make it this far. Then again, she didn't think she'd end up having a full blown conversation with this woman either, "Y-yeah, like. For a drink, or something?"

Elsa seemed skeptical, but her mood lightened up quite a bit, "I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Nonsense!" Anna was already fishing for her keys, "I have more than enough to drink!"

"Well, if you're sure." A small smile appeared on Elsa's face, "Do you have any coffee?"

"You bet I…!" the image of burned coffee grounds next to burnt eggs and bacon in a trash can invaded her head, "…actually, fresh out. But I have other stuff!" Thinking about different beverage options while trying to find the right key was more difficult than it needed to be. Then again, thinking about different beverage options while trying to find the right key when an incredibly beautiful woman was patiently waiting for the door to open can be just a tad bit daunting. And the key is stuck again.

"Anna, if it's too much trouble I can just—"

"Nope! No trouble at all!" Anna flash the blonde a grin that was way too wide to be real, "Let's see: I can make us a smoothie; I've got fresh fruit," fresh fruit she got over a week ago.

"Oh that's not really nece—"

"—ssary?" At this point, Anna knew she's maybe (is) freaking Elsa out a little but her fuel of rational thought was waning thin. She was starting to break a sweat. "No, no, you're right! How about a soda?" Somehow, a high fructose concentrated drink didn't like the best idea, "Heh, maybe not. How about beer?" Because _that's_ better. "Juice: I got apple and orange and lemonade and ice tea — well it's just Lipton tea but I can put ice in it, or make a hot cup for you or we can just drink water but I have cocoa with little marshmallows in it _and I think I have chicken broth somewhere—"_

" _ANNA!"_

Anna felt the air leave her lungs when she was crushed by a grizzly bear and her senses were engulfed in golden yellow and sweaty man stank.

"Where the _hell_ have you been!? I tried calling and texting but you wouldn't answer, and when I came down I found _blood_ on the floor and—"

"Kris, _Kris! I can't breathe let me go!"_

"Wha-? Oh, sorry!" Anna's lungs were effortlessly able to expand again; she was afraid he'd broke something.

"Excuse me, did you say blood?"

The other forgotten voice in the hall spoke up; Anna felt a very familiar heat travel its way back up on her face when she saw Elsa's face contort with worry.

"Yeah," Kristoff answered, cutting the redhead off, "There was a pool of it in her bedroom, and traces of it in the living room and hall, and there was glass _everywhere—"_

"Okay, Sherlock Holmes," somehow, Anna got a word in, turning the attention onto herself, "First of all, there aren't any pools of blood anywhere. I just had an accident with broken glass; it cut my foot and I went to get a band-aid." And five stitches from the emergency room, but there was no need to get into detail. "Look, I'm fine. I just need to sit down."

"The what the heck are you doing standing!?" Kristoff all but pushed her into the apartment with a meaty hand, "You keep on your feet and whatever cut you have is gonna get worse."

"Kris, your mom is showing," The redhead went back in the hallway where her pretty neighbor was still waiting, "I'm not dying. Besides, I have a guest."

"Actually, Anna, I think your friend is right." Came Elsa's smooth voice, "Why don't you rest; we can have that drink some other time."

"Are you sure? I'm fine, really I am—"

"Thank you for your understanding," Kristoff's bulky hand grabbed the collar of her shirt and dragged her back inside, "Have I nice day!"

Anna watched, mortified as her muscly friend slammed the door in her pretty neighbor's face. "Kris, what the hell? She was my guest!"

She wasn't expecting the Cheshire grin that appeared on his face, "Oh I'm sure she isn't going to miss out on your _chicken broth."_

"… Did I actually…?"

A chuckle replied, "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that was Elsa" The look on his feisty little friend's face gave him all he needed answering. "Say no more. Why don't we just get you to bed?"

Anna wanted to protest, wanted to march right to Elsa's door and offer her a nice refreshing beverage — one that isn't made of chicken stock — but all this talk of feet brought her mind back to the uncomfortable stinging she felt one the sole of her left foot, and fatigue was starting to set in.

"Yeah, let's. _Yeah._ "

Anna was carried off to bed without protest.

* * *

The evening found Anna lounging on her couch watch bad reality TV.

She ended up sleeping most of the afternoon away; while she was unconscious, Kristoff took the liberty of cleaning up the floor as best he could. Her bedroom floor was safe to walk on again, but she'd most likely have to get new carpeting. He was such a good friend.

Just then, she heard a knock at her door. Turning down the volume, Anna got up to answer it without even looking through the peep-hole.

"Kris, I told you, I'm not dying. You don't need to keep checking up on — Elsa!?"

"That's good to know," The musical giggle that escaped the blonde left Anna all mushy and dopey, "Be pretty awkward since it's the start of our friendship."

"F-friendship?"

"Um," Whatever confidence Elsa had, it seemed to lessen a bit, "Yes, well. That's actually why I came here." She looked down and Anna followed suit. There was a familiar looking box in the blonde's hands, though it seemed to have been opened recently. "I'm sure you remember this little thing, and I thought you might like to see what's inside." Inside the box was an even fancier looking one; It was gold with black filigree around the edges, "Go on, open it."

Curiously, Anna obeyed. Under was the most beautiful view she ever saw, rivaling only the blonde that was holding it.

"Ch-chocolate…"

Elsa nodded cutely, "My parents like to travel a lot, and whenever they go somewhere, they always sample a box for me without fail," She shyly added, "I have a bit of a sweet tooth. And, I'm hoping we can be friends?"

Anna looked at the box, the looked at Elsa. Then looked at the box. Then looked at Elsa. Finally, she spoke, "I think this is a start of a delicious friendship."

…

…

"… _Delicious?"_

Crap, did that come out wrong?

Elsa face looked between a cross of surprised deer, elegant swan, and constipated donkey.

 _That came out wrong._

* * *

 **This was unedited, just so you know.**

 **Happy Holidays. :)**


	4. Tenants 4 pt 1

_Disclaimer: The Frozen Franchise and all its characters are property of Disney. No Profit made, nor intended infringement._

* * *

It's Summer and it's raining.

And not a light drizzle rain, either, or a heavy downpour — it's a, "Mother Nature just broke up with Father Time because he was cheating on her with Lady Liberty and now she's mixing rum and ice cream together and just drowning in regret and lost dreams," rain.

…And Anna's a bit groggy because it's 3:40 am and is really trying to cut down the late night Netflix and Chill-By-Herself, but the thunderous bellows of Mother Nature's gross sobbing is keeping her awake.

Summer isn't supposed to have this kind of rain. Spring is supposed to have this kind of rain. In, like, April or something. The weather now is almost as absurd as that one time it snowed in June that one year. Seasonal weather should stay on a strict schedule to avoid crap like this, but apparently, what ever high power is responsible for the rain, the sleet, and the snow is pretty laissez-faire about their job. Or they like screwing up human's sleep schedule.

Anna is bitter. She checks the clock on her night stand; she's spent the last ten minutes glaring outside the sopping wet window and cursing a divine being that may or may not exist.

"I just wanna sleep."

Bare tanned feet touch the carpeted mat on the side of the bed. Anna drags her blanket around her petite build as she makes her way to her small kitchen. She almost trips on her way, but she doesn't pick up the rest of the blanket of the ground; the floor's still pretty clean from Kristoff cleaning it a couple days ago. It crosses her mind to call him, but she doesn't want to wake the man up — he's got an early shift starting at eight, and the rain doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon — no matter how miserable she is herself.

Anna notices the lights are cut of as she flicks the switch on. Though annoyed, once she makes it to the kitchen, the off-white glow of the refrigerator's light bulb temporarily illuminates the space around her. Ducking her head inside, the redhead feels a slight shiver run down her spine from the fridge's conditioner, then another shiver when she takes a look at its contents.

Greasy half-eaten Chinese take-out boxes; opened cans of soda; opened cans of beer (Kristoff's); an empty pitcher of orange juice; an egg carton with one egg in it; a jar of pickle juice; and milk. That is just the middle shelf.

"God, I'm a slob," Anna groans. She then takes notice of the completely bare top shelf, save for a quarter full jar of maple syrup, "And I need groceries."

Anna crouches lower, her eye level now on par with the bottom shelf. She finds a pack of those unsalted almonds she accidentally bought in the corner, and behind that is a block of unopened cheddar cheese, and she mildly takes note of the greens in the back that have some unappealing brown parts forming in spots, but her attention is mainly focused on the fancy gold sleek box laying proudly in the center, like a royal amongst peasants.

Anna smiles.

It was very nice of Elsa to share her expensive chocolate with her, even though in the back of her mind, Anna should've been giving _her_ something to welcome her to the building. She remembers practically salivating all over Elsa's chocolate. Part of her thought that the woman gave the whole thing to her because she actually _did_ drool on a few pieces, but then she remembers what her pretty neighbor told her:

 _"It's fine, really," Elsa chuckled as she held out the gold box for Anna to take._

 _Anna was still skeptical, her hands hovering just shy of touching it, as she casted a weary glance at the woman, "You sure? If it was imported, it sounds pretty expensive."_

 _"I insist; I have more than just this box!" Her slight smile turned shy, a light rose adorning her pale cheeks, "B-besides, I, um, want you to have it."_

Anna couldn't really have said no to that, even if she wanted to. _So cute._

Anna opens the box. It looks like a giant chocolate bar, divided into smaller segments not unlike a Hershey bar, though there is one row absent so far. The pieces are deceptively heavy, but were super dense, extremely rich, and absolutely _divine_. Part of her felt she was unworthy of chocolate on that magnitude, another part though wanted to savor every piece as long as she can; she doubts she'll be able to afford chocolate like this again. Anna really needed to find a way to thank her pretty new neighbor for her kindness, on top of making up for her behavior all those other days.

That could wait for another day, though, or at least a few more hours. She turns her attention back to the fridge, and grabs what she actually came for in the first place before closing the fridge. Anna opens the box of _Swiss Miss_ hot cocoa mix, and groaned. There was only one packet left, and she couldn't really get a decent chocolaty taste without at least _two_ packets.

Anna sighed, "I really need to go shopping."

A few trips, fumbling in the dark, and a string of softly muttered curses later, Anna retrieves her handy small pot, dedicated to hot chocolate and the occasional mac-n-cheese dish. She fills the pot up a quarter way with milk before lighting the stove, bringing the milk to a lower simmer. She could here the roar of the sky in the background, and can almost feel the thunderous clap shaking the foundation of the building; she wonders if _anyone_ can sleep through this storm. As she opens the packet, a rather gust of thunder hits and echoes through the empty room.

 _"Eep!"_ Anna squeaks, and she tares the packet in half. The powder goes everywhere. "Great," Anna grits her teeth, "Just great. First the light's out, and now this." She could feel the powder sticking to her freckled arms and shoulders, and she's sure there some residue in her hair. Still grumbling, the redhead feels for a small pan n' broom, but as she snatches it, she smells the scent of something burning.

 _"Crap!"_ She rushes to the pot, throwing the pan and broom to the side. She quickly turns the stove off, but the damage is done; the foul stench of burnt dairy permeates the kitchen, and Anna's sure her little pot is ruined.

 _"Damnit!"_ Anna shouts. She slams the pot in the sink and turns on the cold water; the hiss of the hot metal steams up in the air and makes the sent worse. Anna gags, "Can't even make a _stupid_ hot chocolate without the _stupid_ sky throwing a _stupid hissy fit!"_ Anna's loud, in the back of her mind she knows she's loud enough for her neighbors to hear her, but she really can't find a care to give. If Anna wasn't bitter enough before, she definitely was now. She goes to gather her pan n' broom, only now noticing that her other few cleaning supplies are haphazardly on the floor, like knocked down bowling pins. Anna growls. As she finally gets on her hands and knees to clean up the spilt cocoa powder, she hears a faint knocking sound.

Someone's knocking her door.

"…Are you friggin kidding me?"

Someone is knocking her door. Someone is knocking her door at gods know _what_ time. Someone is knocking her door while Anna's in the middle of raging emotions tantamount to the storm outside. She hears the knock again — faint, timid, unsure — and Anna swears there's a vein forming on her temple. She's tired, she's angry, and she just wants to sleep. She marches over to the door. Her stomps are heavy staccato thumps. She swings the door open. It pivots on the junction, and slams into the wall.

She shouts, _"WHAT!?"_

Blue eyes stare back at her.

And Anna's face is as white as the lighting striking outside.

"…Uh, is this a bad time?"

* * *

 **A/N: As you've probably figured out, this chapter is incomplete. The next part will probably be around the same length, and there'll be Elsanna fluff then. I just wanted to upload something in the meantime because I've written and rewritten this chapter six times now, and I really want to commit to something and move on.**

 **I have a question though: If I were to re-upload this chapter in its entirety, as oppose to creating a new chapter, would you followers be notified of it, and will it show up in the "Last Update" queue? Let me know if you know, if not, I'll just upload a new chapter.**

 **Until next time, then.**


	5. Tenants 4 pt 2

**A/N: Fixed some errors on the last chapter as well as changed a few words around. It has no real affect on this part, though. Also, FF has been screwing up the format for this for the last half an hour, so if something doesn't seem right, tell me. Enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: The Frozen Franchise and all its characters are property of Disney. No Profit made, nor intended infringement._

* * *

 **Tenant 4 Part II**

* * *

"E-Elsa!?"

Her pretty new neighbor is standing in front of her; fist at the ready to knock once more, wide eyes a startling clairvoyant blue like an afternoon ocean, and pouty lips shaped an irregular ellipse.

"Uh…" Elsa sputtered, then promptly put her hand down after a moment of realization. Her other hand is clenched atop her chest. She looks flustered and small, like she shouldn't be here right now, "I-Is this a bad time?"

Anna blinks. Then blinks again. Then blinks a few more times until Elsa's voice catches up with her.

Yes, she thinks, this was a bad time, if her banshee scream from just five seconds ago was any indication.

Anna is not in the best of moods to entertain company, not to mention entertaining company when the only light outside is rapid epilepsy shots of terror falling from a grey themed sky. Anna's tired, Anna's cranky, Anna wants hot cocoa, and she just wants to sleep, but the noise outside mix with the mess in the kitchen and someone in front her door dictates that fate wants her conscious.

Anna wants to glare, shout, yell — take her utter frustration out on anyone or anything, and if it were anyone else (except maybe Kristoff. _Maybe_.) she would've already done so, and promptly slam the door in their face. But it seems no matter the situation she finds herself in these days, her pretty neighbor seems to make her lose her train of thought.

Elsa's already in her pajamas, unsurprisingly — a satin blue nightie with lacing at the ends and fall just slightly above the middle of her cream toned thighs that brings out her already vibrant blue eyes. There were creases nearly everywhere, stained glass shapes and patterns dancing all over, as if she's just gotten out of bed. The top of her cleavage is nearly poking out, and everything's held up by two spaghetti straps. And her hair was down. _Goodness her hair is down._

A roaring thunder strikes Earth once more and Anna is jostled out of her unabashed ogling of her neighbor. She sucked her tongue in, too. And wetted her lips.

"I-I'm sorry," Elsa's soft voice reaches Anna's ears, and all her attention is focused on that, "I know this isn't an ideal time for company, and such. It's just, uh…" the blonde pauses, as if she searching for more words in her repertoire, "T-there's just, so much noise and all and I thought, um…"

Anna didn't let her finish; the racket she made must've woken Elsa up, and now the guilt is setting in, "No, no, no, _I'm_ sorry! I'm the one being obnoxious and loud with pots and broom and yelling—!" the redhead paused, letting her wording catch up to her. She blushes, "I'm not making potions or anything, I swear! Well, unless you count instant cocoa, then yeah I was _totally_ making potions! But not bad potions, good ones — like really chocolaty ones. Actually, not that chocolaty because I only have one packet and really you need _at least_ three to get a good dense mixture — I mean I _use_ to have one packet, about three minutes ago, but its everywhere now, thanks to the stupid thunder. I mean, who does it think it is just blasting watts of electricity into the ground? It's not like Earth has a battery that needs charging to keep spinning, am I right? Heh…"

Anna needs to learn to shut up. Because she's playing back what she just said and she's simply mortified. The redhead is actually glad it's so dark, so Elsa doesn't see that her face is the same color of her hair and judge her. Elsa doesn't judge her, though. She stares, she responds, but she doesn't judge.

"Actually," there's a faint curl on the blonde's pink lips, and a twinkle in her eyes that wasn't there before as she speaks, "It's lightening that strikes the ground, thunder's just the noise that comes before it."

"…That's what you picked up on?"

"It was the only error in your statement."

Oh. Well.

"Ok." It's the only thing that came to her mind because she wasn't expecting that answer. Or for Elsa to be following her train of thought so easily. She doesn't expect a lot of things from her. Then again, she doesn't know what she should be expecting in the first place. Anna just stares a little bit, and Elsa still has the weird ghost smile that really compliments her face just so. A flash of lightening strikes and illuminates the room again, the thunder a light growl, but enough to startle the two women.

The redhead coughed in her hand, her blush a light coating of cherry blossom, "So, yeah, really sorry about all the noise, I'll try to keep it down," she said lamely, and decided it was time to shut the door, "Good ni—"

" _W-wait!"_ Elsa yelped, and Anna was taken aback by the sudden desperation in her voice. Elsa must've realized it, too, because her cheeks were brightening, "U-um…you said you made a mess?"

"Uh, yeah? Kind of…"

"Well…" the blonde troubled her lip, sucking it in between her teeth, "I can help you clean it up…"

"Oh, uh. T-thanks, but that's really not necessary—"

"Please, I insist! It'll go by faster if there's two people!"

Anna blinks, not really anticipating her neighbor to be so… _insistent_. The blonde's expression was thinly veiled with trepidation, too. It was odd. But not in a terribly bad way. She decided to concede, "Well…I suppose you're right…sure, why not!" The odd tension in the blonde's face was released and she sighed a breath of, _something_. Anna side-steps away to let Elsa enter, and only then realizes her utter mistake in judgment.

Elsa didn't reach the kitchen yet; she couldn't even see the kitchen in this dark from where she's standing. Elsa was surveying the mess in the living room. There are clothes everywhere because Anna's a slob. There's old gaming magazines and juice stains on the coffee table because Anna's gross. And there's the occasional candy and gum and empty burger wrapper with some secret sauce left on them on the table too because Anna has no morals. A quick glance at Elsa told her the blonde knew this wasn't the mess she had been referring to. Anna felt like dying a little bit.

Elsa sniffed the air, "I smell burnt milk."

"Heh, heh, yeah," the redhead tried to play it off, but the croak in her voice told her she failed, "I burned some in the pot in the sink."

"Hm," Elsa hums, and she smiles that crooked, teasing smile that makes Anna internally combust, "Do you want me to clean up in here, too?"

"No, it's fine," Anna squeaks, the whole sentence coming out as one word. She grabs as many wrappers as she can and waddles her way to the trash can, thankful they hide the red on her cheeks "Just worry about the kitchen. I got this."

Anna heard a faint chuckle and an, "Okay, then," as the blonde surveyed the damage of the kitchen, then grabbed the sweeper and duster and promptly got on her knees to dust up the cocoa powder. The redhead dumped the trash in the trash can. Anna considered throwing herself in there too. She felt something sticky on her hand. It was secret sauce. Ew.

"I'll be right back," Anna grimaced, "Need to use the bathroom."

"Oh?" Elsa inquired. Her movements halted, "Where is it? The bathroom, I mean."

"Just down the hall. Won't be too long." Anna answered as her feet moved toward the hallway. She only vaguely recognized the tremor in her guest's voice. She's also sure she imagined the, _"hurry back,"_ she vaguely heard. Anna did hurry back, nonetheless, even got some of the brown powder off her arms, and Elsa seemed to have gotten most of the cocoa off the floor, though it'll still need a good mopping. She's more concerned with Elsa's hunched over demeanor; she's fiddling with her hands and looks awfully anxious, as if she's expecting something to happen. She's pacing a little bit, too. Anna decided to make her presence known (it doesn't seem like the blonde noticed her return).

"You okay there?"

The blonde visibly flinched, then spun on her heel to face the redhead, "Anna, you startled me!"

Anna had the decency to appear sheepish, "Sorry. I see you've cleaned up the cocoa."

Elsa turned her attention to the floor and gave a shaky smile, "Yes, it wasn't that big of a deal. And I put your other supplies back, as well. Very light work."

She was right, Anna thought, it wasn't that much of a hassle, but to a sleep deprived redhead, it might as well have been the aftermath of a food fight. "Thanks for the help, really. Sorry I put you to work so late at night."

"Like I said, it was no trouble at all."

"Yeah. Okay."

Silence enclosed them. The two could hear the faint rumbling of thunder in the distance, but it was otherwise quiet. Anna's gaze lingers anywhere but at Elsa; the lights might be out, but the blonde is still incredibly attractive in the dark. In that nightie. With her hair down. Aww, she's wearing kitty slippers.

Elsa clears her throat and Anna looks back up, "So, um. I-Is there anything else I can help you with. Is your bedroom dirty?" Elsa pauses, then her eyes widen a little in terror, "Actually, no. Scratch that. That was very impersonal." It was impersonal, but Anna doesn't disclose the fact that if Elsa were to enter her bedroom, she'd _want_ it be dirty. Or dirtier. With their clothes off and stuff. Elsa averts her gaze. It lands on the nearly empty milk carton Anna forgot to put away. "It's not good to keep your dairy out like this."

"Y-yeah, I forgot about that. I'll put it back." But Elsa's opening the fridge, ready to put it back herself. She pauses. Anna's mouth gets ahead of her, "I know, I'm a slob. But in my defense, that takeout box and the opened beers are Kristoff's, and he's a bigger slob. Or maybe the box is mine; does it have moo shu pork or chow mein in it? Wait, don't answer that — I don't think it's a good idea to touch it. It's been there for a while." Anna bit down on her tongue. Is that blood she's tasting? It's blood she's tasting.

Elsa turns around, and the the milk is replaced with chocolates, "You still have these." It was a statement, not a question. Elsa's face is unreadable, but Anna thinks she may have offended her by not eating the chocolates already.

"I-I was saving it, for a special occasion!"

"Oh?" Elsa looked up, intrigued, "For what?"

Anna spoke the first thing that popped into her head, "bar mitzvah."

"You're Jewish?"

"…No. I don't know why I said that, honestly,"

Elsa stares at her for what felt like a solid ten seconds. She couldn't really blame her, honestly.

The blonde focuses back on the box in her hand, then looks to the stove, then back to the box.

"You still want hot chocolate?" She asks, suddenly.

"Huh? I mean, yeah sure, but I don't have any more mix."

"You don't need any," Elsa says, and makes a show of waving a chocolate piece she broke off, "You can just melt these."

Anna stares. And she blinks, "huh?"

Elsa chuckled, "You've never made hot chocolate from a chocolate bar before?"

No, Anna hasn't. She wasn't even aware that was a thing. All those times spending money on instant mix, and eating hard chocolate separately, when she could've been melting them instead, and save at least one hundred dollars a year.

"How about I make you a cup?" Elsa asks, but she doesn't wait for an answer. She peered down at the sink and got to work cleaning the small pot. It seems Anna doesn't have a say in it. She doesn't mind, not really, but it's strange: Elsa's peculiar behavior; Elsa lingering around Anna's apartment. It's like she doesn't want to leave. She said something about not enough milk, but the redhead doesn't really hear her. Anna considers the blonde for a moment as the storm rages on outside. Her hands are shaking just so, and certainly not from lifting and empty pot or tiny chocolates. Her jaw is set tight and her eyes focused a little too hard on her task and it's more than a little unnerving. Anna may not know her very well, or at all to be honest, but Elsa is acting really out of character — like the ones in a really bad fan fiction with a clichéd plotline and gratuitous angst to get a lot of views.

Shaking her head out of that particular line of thought, Anna chose to address Elsa's problem and see if she could help. But before she could get the second syllable out, light brightened the room and thunder struck something _fierce_.

Anna flinched.

Elsa all but _screamed_.

The light show receded, and Anna found Elsa crouched on the floor with her eyes shut tight and her hands straining against her ears.

Oh. _Oh._

Things are starting to make sense in Anna's brain now. All the fidgeting and twitching and not wanting to leave or be left alone. Then there's the crouching and whimpering and Anna's heart breaks in some places.

"E-Elsa?"

" _I don't like thunderstorms."_

That's an understatement; the blonde is practically in the fetal position on Anna's floor. She looks like a child hiding on the staircase while her parents have a shouting match. Elsa's _afraid_ of thunderstorms. Anna doesn't like this Elsa.

She approaches the blonde slowly, as to not frighten a feral animal. She crouches down next to her and gently lays a hand on a bare shoulder.

"I don't like them either," Anna speaks in as soft a voice as she can without whispering, "Maybe not as much as you, but I'm definitely not their number one fan." She starts rubbing the blonde's shoulder and searches for more words to say, "Why can't thunder give us a warning before it strikes?"

Elsa peered at Anna, her eyes opening slowly, "Technically, thunder _is_ a warning — for lightning. And thunder doesn't strike, it's just sound."

"Oh," Anna surmised, "If you know all this, why are you afraid of them?"

"Irrational fear," that's fair, "And my family's car was struck by lightning in a storm once."

Anna gasped, "Oh my gosh, are you okay!? Wait, you're here, so of course you're okay. Sorry, brain fart."

Elsa chuckled, "It's fine, and so were we back then. Nothing really happened to us besides being stranded for a couple hours, but I was eight at the time, and something like that is very impressionable on a child." Her eyes glassed over, "I'm sorry."

A ginger brow arched, "For what?"

"Hiding out in here. Keeping you awake. Acting like a child. Being a burden." The blonde let out a heavy sigh as she stood up from the floor, "It's just. I'm still fairly new here, and you're the only person I've gotten close enough to to consider a friend. But I know I've overstated my welcome, so I'll be out of your hair." Elsa started for the door, but didn't get too far before a hand held her wrist. She looked back, "Anna?"

Anna didn't think what she did through, nor did she think about what she was about to say.

"My hair's like a jungle at night, so when you get caught in it, you can't get out."

"…Excuse me?"

"U-uh," freckled cheeks flamed a red rose, "W-what I mean is: If you wanted company, you could've just asked me. Because I'm really good at that. Keeping company." Anna looked down and dropped Elsa's wrist, suddenly hyper aware of their close proximity.

Elsa didn't seem to mind, or even acknowledge it, "Really?" Her voice was soft, timid, unsure; a lot like her knocking. Anna didn't bother to answer with words; her freckled arms wrapped around the taller woman's back as she pulled her close.

Her heart soared when she was hugged back.

They stayed like that — for minutes or hours, Anna couldn't tell, nor did she care — and Anna basked in the blonde's presence. But a grumbling from both stomachs broke the calm.

"Soo… about that chocolate…"

Chime bells filtered the air as Elsa giggled in Anna's hair, "Right. I have more milk at my place. It's _Silk_ , though, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah," Anna sighed dreamily, "And I have candles we can smell and almonds we can munch on." A pause. "…Not like, weed candles, or anything. They smell nice, like you!"

The blonde's eyebrows raised, and the mischievous twinkle in her eyes appeared once more, "So you've smelled me before?"

Yes. "No." Anna felt red from her head to her toes. Elsa grinned, "I like almonds. I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Anna asked innocently

"That's sweet, but I think I can manage." The blonde turned back and headed for the door.

A thunderous clap came down and the sky's flashlight flickered through the window.

Elsa was a rigid pillar.

"…A-Anna…"

"Don't worry, I'm coming!"

* * *

Anna groaned as light from the sun entered the room. She shielded her eyes as she staggered into consciousness.

The first thing she saw was Kristoff's shit eating grin.

"K-Kristoff?" She asked, her brain still a jumble of groggy mush, "What're you doing here?"

The blonde man made a show of looking at the room, then back at Anna. Clothes were scattered in obscure places. Burnt out scented candles, empty mugs, and a packet of almonds littered the coffee table. Anna was laying on the couch, naked limbs spread over and off of it as a thin blanket shielded her body, and the one on top of her, too.

Elsa was on top of her. On top of her chest. _Sleeping._

And from his point of view of naked limbs of various tones, they both look naked

"Wow," Kristoff whistled, "You sure do work fast, buddy. Got any tips?"

Anna wanted the ground the swallow her.

* * *

 **A/N: I said this would be the same length as the first, but it ended up thrice as long. Whoops.**

 **Don't know when the next update will be, but I still have some ideas left. Might be five-six more chapters.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
